


'Accidental' Voyeurism

by MovingSideways (Tartaras)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tartaras/pseuds/MovingSideways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe telling Gerard to go fuck himself wasn't the best idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Accidental' Voyeurism

 

“Frankie!” His voice cries out in a whiny tone. I roll my eyes and enter the room. My eyes scan the room until they fall on him sitting on his favourite green armchair. I look at him blankly. He rolls his eyes. “Come and help me do my nails.” I raise my eyebrows. If you go off and try to find something as camp as him, you are certain to fail. With the way he acts, it’s almost as if he is actually a pre-teen girl. I let out a sigh and move toward him. As soon as I am near enough, he takes hold of my forearm and hands me his black nail polish. He smiles sweetly as I go to kneel in front of him. A chuckle escapes his lips and I glance up at him with a look on my face as if to ask ‘what the fuck?’. 

 

It’s a few moments before his laughter dies down and he smirks at me. “It looks like you are about to blow me.” He states, clearly entertained by the idea. I just glare at his immaturity. He leans closer to me before speaking again. “Which, by the way, I wouldn’t mind at all.” His voice is low and lustful, sending shivers down my spine. The next thing he does is not entirely surprising. His tongue runs seductively over his bottom lip and his hand creeps up my arm until his fingers curl around the collar of my plain black t-shirt. I groan and lean away. I twist the lid of the nail polish and take his hand from my collar. I begin to paint each nail with careful precision and his face seems to show disappointment.

 

By the time I finish the task, Gerard staring out the window and looks as if his mind is completely unoccupied. I let out a small breath that causes him to snap his head around and look down at me. A smile creeps onto his face when he realises that I am done. I go to put the lid back on to the small bottle of nail polish but end up knocking it over. The strong-scented black liquid spills out and onto Gerard’s pale denim jeans.

 

“Shit!” I say and go to use my shirt clean it. “I’m _so_ sorry!” I add and Gerard grabs my arm. I flinch in the thought that he was about to hit me but I look up when I hear him laughing. 

“Oh, Frankie! It’s fine!” He assures me and my eyes are wide. I moves in closer and his voice softens. “I have other pants, you know.” A sigh of relief leaves my lips and before I realise it, Gerard cups my cheek and pulls me in closer. “But, maybe I can get a kiss to make up for it.” He offers in an almost tempting way. I push him away and pull myself off the ground. 

“Go fuck yourself!” I growl and turn away, heading straight for the door. Gerard chuckles.

“You know what? I think I might just do that!” He replies. “And I’ll be sure to have your sexy arse in mind as I do so.” I freeze and look back at him. His eyes are fixated on what I’m sure must be my arse. I open my mouth to retort but decide against it and instantly shut it again. I hurry out the door and slam it shut. 

 

I couple of moments pass until there is a sound that makes me wonder why I am still standing outside the door. A sound that makes me realise what he must be doing. I hear the zipper of his jeans being pulled down then the sound of them sliding off his skin. _Holy shit!_ My mouth falls open at the realisation that he is pretty much literally going to ‘fuck himself’. Why I am still standing there, I don’t know. I should be running off in the attempt to get as far away from him as I can yet this wave of curiosity has taken over me. I lean my head closer and can hear that all too familiar sound of skin on skin and Gerard’s breathing beginning to get heavier. 

 

My heart beat increases as my hand cautiously reaches for the doorknob. I turn it slowly, careful not to let the door fly open. _What the fuck am I doing?_ The door creaks slightly and I freeze. A small crack of light pours out of the room and I see Gerard. His head his thrown back with his eyes shut tight. The material of his pants and boxer-briefs hang low around his legs as he is splayed out over the chair. The arm of the chair prevents me from seeing what he’s doing though the movement of his fist makes it clear. For some reason the image before me has me perplexed. The way he is positioned send a strange feeling through my body and straight to my now hardening cock.

 

I swallow hard as my eyes are fixed on the alluring older man. Sweat begins to bead on the back of my neck and I sink slowly to my knees. Gerard’s bottom lips is sucked between his teeth and his hips rise off the chair. His nails dig into the cushion and his suppressed pants make me bite down on my lip. I don’t realise that Charlie is standing behind me until I hear her playful bark. My eyes go wide and she pounces on me, causing me to slip and send the door flying open. Gerard’s eyes are now fixated on me with a wicked smirk playing on his lips. An exaggerated moan of my name comes from his lips as he reaches his climax. My cheeks burn furiously in embarrassment and bury my face in my arms. 

 

“I didn’t mean it literally!” I whine and he chuckles. 

“Oh, but _I_ did, Frankie. I’m glad you wanted to watch!” He replies and I feel him roll me over with his foot. I look away as I’m flooded in an intense mortification. He smirks and steps over me, leaving the room. “Oh, and by the way,” He starts after turning to me. “You were amazing in my little fantasy.”


End file.
